


I'm Leaving

by isthisawaltz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisawaltz/pseuds/isthisawaltz
Summary: The title says it all, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: They are none of them mine. I am only borrowing them for a short while… I don’t own the lyrics either. And apologies in advance for the cheesiness.

Draco slid out of bed silently, making sure not to wake his sleeping lover. There was enough light seeping in through the cheap curtains for him to see his way around the cramped room. He had packed all his stuff the night before. There wasn’t much. There never was. Just yesterday’s clothes, wash kit, phone, keys, wallet. It all fitted in a bag small enough to cause no suspicion. He’d told his wife he was going on a business trip. She’d believed him, as always. He didn’t like leaving her; she was pregnant. Then again, Harry’s wife was too. And he’d left her for one night, just like he had. It wasn’t the first time; but it would be the last.

Glancing around, he checked for anything he might have left. All clear. He sat down carefully on the floor, not trusting the threadbare sofa not to squeak. Then he pulled out a pen and a notepad, and started to write the hardest letter of his life.

Harry lay in the warm bed, listening to his lover moving around. Draco was leaving. He knew. If anyone had asked him how, he couldn’t have said, but he knew.

Part of him wanted to leap up, grab Draco and implore him not to go, knowing full well that he would give in, and stay. But Harry knew, really, that Draco was, for once in his life, thinking of someone other than himself.

He felt, rather than saw, the movement as Draco picked up his suitcase and walked over to where Harry lay pretending to be asleep. He heard a muffled clatter and a rustle of paper as something was put onto the bedside table. Then there was a kiss, so light he could barely feel it, on his forehead, a whispered “Goodbye, Harry,” and a click as the door closed. But it didn’t swing shut quite fast enough to block out the other man’s choked sob.

Harry lay still for a few moments, alone in a crappy hotel room. Taking a deep breath, he sat up and switched on the bedside light.

There was an unlabelled disc beside the CD player. Harry slid it in, but he did not press play. Instead, he bent down to pick up the piece of paper that had fallen to the floor, and read:

Harry,

Play it. Think of me.

I love you.

Nothing else, though Harry turned it over and over, willing more words to appear. He even tried a few charms, but nothing worked. At last, defeated, he did as it said, and leant back as an unaccompanied female voice began to sing softly.

“If I should stay

I would only be in your way

So I'll go

But I know

I'll think of you every step of the way

And I will always love you

Will always love you

You

My darling, you

Bittersweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So good-bye

Please don't cry

We both know I'm not what you need

And I will always love you

I will always love you

You

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of

And I wish you joy and happiness

But above all this

I wish you love

And I will always love you

I will always love you…”

(Like? Don’t like?)


End file.
